This invention relates to vehicle suspension dampers and more particularly to vehicle suspension dampers with a height leveling capability.
Pneumatic height leveling valves used in air suspension systems maintain a predetermined ride height by regulating the pressurized air within an air spring system. Conventional systems utilize an external height leveling valve to control the amount of air in and out of the air spring. Although effective, remote valves require additional packaging space within the vehicle. In addition, an external valve may be adversely affected by dirt and moisture as the valve may be relatively exposed to the environment.
Integral height leveling valves are becoming more widely known, but commonly provide a relatively complex piston and sleeve arrangement which envelops a vast majority of the damper body. A relatively thick piston and sleeve arrangement covers a large portion of the damper which may result in poor heat dissipation. Conventional internal height leveling valves also typically utilize a linear placement of the valve mechanism. Such a linear placement may introduce a significant amount of dead-length within the damper which may prohibit articulations of the damper under certain vehicle geometries.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a damper assembly with a compact integral height leveling valve which maximizes heat dissipation, and is cost effective.